The Tarot Suite
by lauraconsa
Summary: Two friends swore that no matter what, they are going to get their best friend back. Basically AizenxOC.
1. The Fool

Title: The Fool

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: Probably the longest first-chapter I have written in life. I'm doing this on a whim and a friend's badgering. I do not own Bleach.

---------------------

The Fool - numbered 0 in the Major Arcana deck, it represent the search expriences and shows the ultimate form of trust; often interpreted as the protagonist of the story, confronting one's fears, taking risks to achieve what he or she wants

--------------------

The wooden shoes' clacking sounds reverberated in the empty hall, making Ryu feeling the events of the last few weeks more acutely. The sudden betrayal from Aizen has left a permanent scar in Seirei-tei. Even now, there were reminders from the horrible battles that had taken place since the ryoka's break-in. The silent and slightly dazed way her fellow shinigami worked, Hinamori's current coma state, the divisions' under Aizen, Tosen, and Gin left only with bitterness and treachery, and Tori…

Ryu shook her head, brown curls bouncing on her back, and frowned in worry. Her best friend was hit the hardest when Aizne lest. Although she was one of the few who managed to pull themselves together, she still scared Ryu sometimes with a blank look in her eyes and sudden tears. Well, it's better than moping around like most of the people are doing, she supposed.

"Hey, Ryu-san."

Lifting her head up at Tsuki's greeting, Ryu couldn't help but smile at her serene voice and countenance. Probably the only one who didn't seemed fazed by recent events. But then again, she's always calm, no matter what happens.

Tsuki, falling in with her and they both walked toward the double door that separated them and what lies beyond.

"Wonder that Yama-jii wants of us," Ryu muttered, staring at the stone etchings on the door.

"Maybe because we're newly appointed?"

The 3rd Division Captain's cloak draped across Ryu's slim frame is another memento from the past. It felt as if she's carrying all the weight of Gin's charges on her shoulders. Tori was appointed to be the 5th Division captain, something she gratefully accept and Ryu disapproved of. She doesn't need something to be reminiscent to when she's already suffering from it. Ryu glanced at the 13th Division badge hanging down on Tsuki's sash with a twinge of regret and sadness. Their rise to more important positions managed to separate the three more than ever. A grim smile appeared on her face, How easily had everything changed…

"But Tori would be here too, if that was the case." She stared back at Tsuki, hoping that an answer would come.

Tsuki shrugged, causing her to sigh. Lovely. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she inserted her key into the slot on the wall. The doors swung open noiselessly, and they found themselves facing the 1st Division Captain. "Tsuki-fukutaichou, Ryu-taichou, I have summoned you here to give you the mission of retrieving a certain individual."

"Who?"

"Tori-taichou of the 5th Division."

"What?! That's impossible. We just saw her yesterday!" Ryu stepped forward angrily, only to be restrained by Tsuki's hand. She shook her head at Ryu, motioning for her to calm herself. Turning toward Yamamoto again, Tsuki asked, "When did this occur?"

"Around last night."

"Mode of transportation?"

"Hell Butterfly. It returned around early morning."

"Search area?"

"Karakuta town. She probably will be around Kisuke Urahara."

"Our orders?" Ryu spoke instead of Tsuki, showing her that she calmed down.

Yamamoto's face turned dark and menacing. "Find and retrieve her."

"If impossible?" Tsuki pressed, causing Ryu to turn her head. What is she thinking?

A heavy pause followed her reply. The general of the Gotei 13 closed his eyes to ponder the question. "If impossible," He said slowly, eyes narrowed like a hawk, "destroy."

Ryu and Tsuki stared at each other, a feeling of dread almost overcame them. Tsuki snapped out of it first, and gave an assuring nod to Ryu. Swallowing the bump in her throat, Ryu nodded back. There's no compromise on this mission, Ryu realized. In part, she hated Tsuki for putting this ultimatum on their shoulders. But also, gladness washed over her heart. At least she's teamed up with someone who left nothing to ambiguity and chance. Under this, however, is a boiling mass of anger. But there's no way possible for her to express that now. She needs to get out of this imposingly cold room. Now. Nodding at last to Tsuki, they both replied, "Hai, Yamamoto-sotaichou!" The two bowed at the wizened man and left the room. Ryu yanked her key out of the slot as she rushed out of the place with Tsuki behind her heels, her head too full of thoughts to even realize that she's practically stomping the floor and almost denting the stone slabs. As soon as the doors closed, a torrent of words rushed out of her mouth.

"What in the world was that idiot thinking?! Has she lost her mind and sanity? She knows that Aizen is still around so why is she trying to get herself killed by being an idiot! Obviously, she wasn't because, apparently she just jumped into the Senkaimon and figured that she could find Aizen by herself she -"

"How could she be thinking when she's trying to find the love of her life?" Tsuki's miserable voice crashed into her rant. She sounded so sad and wretched that Ryu turned back, expecting to see tears flowing out of her eyes. All there was to indicate what Tsuki was feeling before was the tone in which the sentence was voice and her tightly closed eyes. Fragments of sounds surrounded Ryu now, all singing of the past of her life. Through her hooded eyelids, she could almost glimpse the sadness and the troubles that once haunted Tsuki.

Uncontrollably, Ryu started to sing. She sang to ease the troubles of her mind, to soothe and to relax. Painting pictures in the air, she chanted up images of flowers and green meadows, of the eagle flying in the sky, of the colors the setting sun spreads on the puffy clouds, of the blue-grey that Tsuki's so fond of staring at in the morning sky…

Tsuki gradually came back to the level of calmness, but not before Ryu saw some images to trouble her mind. Flashed of exotic color clashed in front of her, a flurry of people leaving and coming, a child's crying tore through the air, blurry pictures of unknown people paraded past her… Suddenly something jumped out at her with amazing clarity, as if she put on a magnifying glass. Ryu remembered that Tori was not born in Soul Society, like she previously thought, but one day just appeared on the doorstep of the Academy. "How did I forget that…"

"Ryu-san, wake UP!" A sound slap landed across Ryu's cheek, bringing her back to reality. Tsuki's face swam into focus as she let go of the sounds, causing Tsuki to sigh in relief. "If that didn't work, I would have put quite a few Senbon needles in some very painful spots."

Ryu let herself be supported for a while as she tried to regain her balance. Hearing the words, she couldn't help but snorted. "Thanks for the thoughtfulness, quite unnecessary, in fact. Next time, a nice bucket of water will do the trick."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tsuki smiled wryly before asking, "What did you see?"

Ryu shrugged, "Flashes of color, pretty much incoherent for the most of it except for one par. I remembered that we didn't know Tori that well at all. She just showed up at the Academy one day, not a long time friend of ours."

She tighten her hold on Ryu for second before relaxing. "You're right. I guess _Kyōka Suigetsu_'s effects are fading."

"Hm. I haven't thought of that. You're right, I suppose." Ryu patted her on her shoulder, telling her that she's fine now. Soon they reached outside of the building. Before they parted way, Ryu added, her face turning toward her destination. "Don't you dare beat yourself up over this." With those parting words, she used her highest level of shunpo to get herself back to her division.

"I'll try, Ryu-san."

--------------------------------------------

Sorry for the possible grammar errors. The definition for the tarot cards come from Wikipedia.


	2. The Magician

Title: The Magician

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: The second chapter, yay! I've decided to actually follow a pattern this time instead of just going along with the plotline. _The italics denote flashbacks._ The next three chapters will be about the main characters of this fic. I do not own Bleach.

--------------------------------------------

The Magician – often denoted with the number 1; When the Magician appears in a spread, it points to the talents, capabilities and resources at the sitter's disposal. The message is to tap into one's full potential rather than holding back, especially when there's a need to transform something. There are choices and directions to take. Guidance can arrive through one's own intuition or in the form of someone who brings about change or transformation.

---------------------------------------------

A lone dove flew across Karakuta, beating its feathery wings amid the beautiful azure backdrop. Instead of going back to its comfortable nest, it landed on the outstretched arm of a lone figure standing on the balcony. She was clad in a black hakama with a big white captain's jacket on her. Layered black hair covered a milky right eye, hiding half the face along with it. The remaining brown eye stared out of the pale face with a sense of melancholy and desolation. Drawing her arm back, the Fifth Division Captain cupped it with her hands, absently scratching its head. The dove cooed, sounding a question. A ghost of a smile appeared on Tori's face, "Even you can sense my distress, little one?" An affirmative coo was the reply, dipping its white head down. Shaking her head ruefully, she gave it one last affectionate pat before tossing the bird back to the sky. "Fly, little one," She whispered, "You carry a part of my reiatsu now. Bring him to me." Soon, the dove became a speck of dust on the blue sky.

Sighing, she leaned against the railing, anticipation buzzing in every inch of her body. Aizen departure was all part of the plan, but he neglected to mention that he won't be bringing her with him. She was shocked and felt just as betrayed as the rest of the Gotei 13. For days, she did everything in a daze, trying to not think about the event. How she hated him during that time! For hurting Hinamori, for trying to kill her friends, for betraying her…

At this point, she reached inside her pocket to pull a piece of paper out. Rubbing her fingers over it, the promise that Aizen made to her was renewed.

----------------------

_After another day of work, Tori slowly stepped into her bedroom. The rebuilding of the many destruction sites were near completion. Maybe after Seirei-tei calmed down a little, then she could go ask Yama-jii whether he could send her out as a scout to look for Aizen's whereabouts. Yawning, she opened the door when a slip of blank paper fell from the top of the door. Puzzled, she picked it up when a wave of images paraded her mind. A white palace with hollows that has shinigami powers, Aizen and his followers in a lofty white hall, the Hougyoku flashing inside its protective shield, and scores of other. The last one, however, was the answer to all her pondering._

_It was a picture of her standing on a balcony in the human world, with Aizen right beside her, holding the exact piece of paper that's in her hands at the moment. There was something on her face, but that did not matter. This is all she needs. Only Aizen knew that whatever she touches she could see the future of the object. And through this, she knew exactly where she needed to be right at this moment. Grabbing her zanpaku-to, she ran toward the hell butterfly storage place. _

-----------------------------

She clutched it so hard that it almost tore. She'll wait, no matter how long it will take. All of a sudden, the sounds of laughter shattered her intense concentration. Looking for the source, Tori found three people walking beneath her place. The smiles on their faces and the obvious friendship between the three brought sudden tears into her eyes. Inadvertently, she thought of the two best friends she left behind. How they must have worried about her, she could not even begin to guess. Thinking of the kindness and love they have surrounded her when she first showed up, tears welled up her eyes and soon the clear droplets fell like the rain onto the railing and her clutched hands. "I'm sorry, Ryu-chan, Tsuki-chan. It's something I have to do." She whispered, wishing for the past's peace and stability to come back.

----------------------------

_While hurrying to her next lesson, Tori stumbled on the hallways at the Academy, falling onto her knees. This is the fifth time that this had happened. Five short and busy days at the Academy equated to minutes lost at tripping and falling. Not counting the bruises she sustained. The hated voice that tormented her since the day she stepped into this place sounded again behind her. "How clumsy. I wonder why they even considered placing you in something as important as this."_

_Gingerly picking herself up, Tori replied stiffly, "If my life wasn't plagued by various people trying to trip me up, then maybe I won't be as clumsy." _

_"How dare you suggest -"_

_"And how dare __you__ bully other students again when we specifically told you not to?" Tori looked up to see someone sitting on a branch of the tree cutting Mina off, "We've told you many times already. Why don't you listen for once?"_

_"Why should I listen to the likes of you? You who have not even one drop of noble blood in your veins!" Mina, the owner of the voice, said defiantly, pointing an accusing finger at the figure. "Besides, why should the Academy accept anyone that just falls on their doorsteps?"_

_A sudden chuckle behind Mina's ear made her jump slightly. "Have you forgotten, o noble one," the voice mocked her with its singsong pitch. "The Academy discriminates no one, and never will consider their background or lineage as a criterion?" _

_Tori watched the fear that slowly diffused over Mina's face with growing fascination. What can be so scary about…_

_The pitch suddenly dropped a few degrees, bringing the temperature down with it. "May I also remind you that it's your noble ancestors who put the very rules in existence? Are you so proud of your blood that you would mock it?"_

_So rooted to the spot that she couldn't even move her head, Mina trembled like a leaf in a tempest. "N-no, that's -"_

_"Remove yourself from this place." The frigid voice demanded, malevolence churning behind the composed voice. "You are a disgrace to yourself, the Academy, and the very bloodline you're so proud of."_

_Suddenly freed her invisible restraints, Mina flew down the hallway, crying her head off. The figure laughed loudly at the retreating girl, and jumped off the branch. Offering a hand to Tori, the person, a tanned skin girl with chocolate brown eyes, smiled at her. "Stop looking like an idiot and stand up, why don't cha?" Her eyes twinkled merrily, making Tori's situation even more embarrassing. Quickly standing up, Tori quickly mumbled a thank you. _

_"No problem, kid." She smiled, "I'm Ryu, by the way. And that's my best friend Tsuki. If you wanna thank someone, thank her. She probably scared Mina so much she won't even harbor the thoughts of bullying anybody for a long while." _

_"Precisely five months and eighteen days." The slightly curled black hair bounced as the serene face nodded. "I guess I have to report this to Yamamoto-sotaichou as well."_

_"You know, you could have left a little dignity in Mina-chan. I could have given her a scare to ward her off, but that was a bit harsh." Ryu said thoughtfully, scratching her ear._

_"It was?" Tilting her head, Tsuki asked her innocent question._

_"Just because I'm used to your barbs and sarcasms doesn't mean everyone else is." Grinning, Ryu turned to Tori. "Don't you agree? Our Tsuki has the tendency to appear evil when all she meant was to caution."_

_Shocked and stunned, Tori could only nod. _

_"See? She's still reeling by the awful experience you put through her!" Ryu said dramatically, hand clutching her heart. "I know how you -"_

_"Be quiet. I didn't mean it." Tsuki smacked Ryu on the head before turning apologetically to Tori. "I really didn't mean to scare you in the process. Do you want us to accompany you to your class? I'm sure your teacher won't mind if the excuse came from us."_

_Ryu already pulled Tori toward her destination. "What's the point in asking? The kid will need us to get her there anyway, seeing how lost she is already."_

_"Hey, stop calling me kid already!" Tori, recovering her wits enough, retorted. "I'm not as young as I appear to be."_

_"How old are you then?"_

_"12."_

_"SAY WHAT!?" Ryu skidded to a stop. She measured Tori up to her shoulder, disbelief shone brightly in her eyes. "That's impossible. No way a shrimp like you -"_

_"DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!" Tori glared at Ryu, causing Tsuki to shake her head. Frowning at Tsuki, she asked, "What?"_

_"We're both 10."_

_"No. Way." Tsuki, staring at the two tall figures, could not believe what she was seeing. "You are younger than me?"_

_Even Tsuki smiled a little at the surprise on her face. "Let's go. We'll be late to our next lesson too if we keep dawdling."_

_--------------------------------_

Smiling slightly at the memories eight years ago, she looked into the starry sky, tears threatened to spill over again. She hoped that they would understand one day, and perhaps forgives her as well. Tensing up slightly, she felt a slight disturbance in the flow of spiritual particles. The flow always varied due to human activities, but why this one set the alarm bells ringing she doesn't know why. Glaring into the velvet darkness of the heaven, Tori tried to pinpoint the disturbance so her mind could be at ease.

Suddenly, wind gushed out behind her, blowing her long hair into her face. If she had a chance to look back, she would have seen the silhouette of a man with pushed back hair. "Wha-"

Arms shot out from the darkness, wrapping themselves possessively around Tori's shoulders and waist. About to blast whatever's holding her to smithereens, something sank into her body creating a sheath of light, temporarily illuminating the surroundings. Tori was able to see a hard edge of something glittering in the light, sparkling with the brightness of a diamond. "Hougyoku…?" When it fully sank into her body, Tori's thoughts were cut off and small changes began to appear. Tori's right eye was now covered by a partial hollow mask, leaving her eye a surrounded by sinister darkness. Her lips twisted into a sinister smile, giving her the appearance of someone who's capable of extreme evil. Her captain's cloak flapped around her from the waves of spiritual pressure, lights sparkling in the air from the discharge. The streetlights flickered shedding temporary periods of darkness on Tori and her feral yellow eye, giving her a mysterious appearance. When the lights finally settle to being lit, the shape in the shadow finally stepped out into the light, revealing Aizen in his shinigami garb.

Smirking slightly with the full appearance of being satisfied, he pressed his lips against Tori's neck, "You've finally reawaken, my dearest one." The human touch broke her current hollow state, sending her mask shattering into a million fragments. When the eye color finally returned to its normal grey color, Aizen bent to her ear and whispered, his voice brooked no insubordination.

"Mine. Always."

--------------------------------------------

Sorry for possible grammar errors. Definition for tarot card came from wikipedia.


	3. The High Priestess

Title: The High Priestess

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: YAY! Reviews! They make the author very happy. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be for another (which will be written later on) but, for the sake of the timeline, I pushed this one forward. And I'm sorry that it took so long to write this one. Well, here we go and enjoy. I do not own Bleach.

-------------------------------------

The High Priestess – considered as the highest and holiest of the Major Arcana; she represent duality, intuitive knowledge, the mistress of hidden wisdom

-------------------------------------

Flitting down the numerous twists and turns of the 3rd Division ground, Chiase, the vice captain of the illustrious captain Ryu, skated to a halt in front of the main lobby. "Here's your hell butterfly, taichou!"

"Wow, that's fast," the brown eyes twinkled with delight. "Good job, Chiase-chan! You made it in a minute."

"Let's try to make that longer." The heavy breathing caused Chiase to cough violently. She opened her watering eyes to find a cup of tea right under her nose.

"Drink up. I'm not doing this for nothing. Thanks to me, now you're almost as fast as me." Ryu replied, smiling warmly. "Your kido's on par, your zan-jutsu is one of the best, and now your speed is up to standard. So, I better not find anything out of order when I return. Hm?" Chiase gulped at the dangerous looking eyes and nodded. "No need to be scared, you're up to it. Here, look at my sign. What do you think?"

Almost choking herself to death, Chiase spread the tea into a fine mist and sprayed it onto the sign. It's an offensively cute sign with a lot of Chappy the rabbit stickers surrounding it. In the middle was the words 'I've gone ahead of you to the human world, Tsuki my dear! Come to Urahara Shoten when you see this!' written in pink with sky blue shadows.

"Aw, come on. Don't ruin it." Ryu carefully wiped to water from the board. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure you're not sick, taichou? Maybe you ate some poisonous mushrooms and are hallucinating?" Chiase asked, now totally worried. "Maybe you should postpone this and let me fetch a docter?"

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong," Ryu sounded a little annoyed. "Why would you say that?"

"MY taichou does not write in PINK or USE Chappy stickers."

Ryu stared at her masterpiece, suddenly thoughtful. "I only use it when I'm happy…"

"In all the worlds above and below…" Chiase treaded slowly away from Ryu, getting herself a suspicious glare. "Since when were you ever happy, taichou?" Smirking slightly after the shocked silence, Chiase laughed, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

A slap on the back stopped the peals of laughter, "You better be." Ryu grumbled and hanged the now dried sign outside of her door.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Chiase asked, now serious. "But really, taichou. What has gotten you so jubilitious?"

Ryu's eyes softened and took on a dreamy look. "I get to see Kisuke again."

"Ah, of course. You were always 'Kisuke' this, 'Kisuke' that." She waved her hand dismissively. "Perhaps your dear 'Kisuke-san' will finally release some tension of yours."

"Shut up, Chiase-chan." Another loud slap landed on her head. "But still," Ryu trailed off, looking up at the sky. "Is it alright for me to leave Tsuki-chan?"

Chiase sighed, sitting down beside her captain. "Well, if you are her true friend you would go with her. But, I'm advising you to not be for once and be a selfish being. Go on your own. Tsuki-fukutaichou won't miss a thing. Besides," She nudged Ryu. "You need some quality time with your man anyway." Dodging away from the elbow aimed at her ribs, Chiase stood a little to the side of Ryu, chuckling. "Go, or I'll personally kick you into the senkaimon." A shift in the wind was the only indication that anyone has passed Ryu's way. Looking at the sky thoughtfully, Ryu got up and gestured at the butterfly. She wanted to go to one more place before leaving.

The place she's visiting wasn't any special. It was a grave without a name. Many times she has gone here to think and to rest. Today, however, the place was filled with a person standing reverently before it, its head bowed in penitence. "May I join you, Komamura-taichou?"

He nodded and she stood beside him, staring at the stone in silence. A while later, Komamura said, "I heard that you are going to the human world soon."

"Yes," She said pleasantly, waiting for him to spit out the loud 'and' in his mouth.

"Will you go and try to find Tosen?"

The urgent question echoed Ryu's own battle. She wanted to send a retrieval squad after him but was stopped by the pressing need of reconstruction and healings of the shinigami. She wanted to ask him how did his sense of justice gone against to everything he previously believed. The chance came when Yamamoto told them to go look for Tori. Wavering between whether to split her attention or not, Ryu came here to consider her options. Now, she has gotten her conviction.Positioning her sword in front of her, Ryu declared, "Kaijo Release!"

The doors of the senkaimon appeared, showing her the way to the world of the living. Steeling her nerves, she walked toward the doors. She hated the cold in the hallways.The door closed behind her with a silent hiss, sending her on her way to the human world.

"I will go find him. Just you wait."

---------------------------------------------------

Sun rise always signifies the beginning of a new day. For Kisuke Urahara, sun rise meant the end of his day. He heaved a sigh. Even if Kurosaki-kun was up all day and night, he couldn't destroy all the hollows around Karakura. That means that Urahara had to help out the substitute soul reaper. That also means he won't be sleeping much during night time. But he can during the day because hollows weren't as active in during daylight as in the night and they're weaker if they do appear.

Also, he was thinking of the news that was "leaked" to him from a trusted source. The recent event of the missing taichou could pose a very tangled complication. With Aizen able to strike anywhere he wants without even the slightest warning to anyone, Tori will be captured by him in less time he could even detect a shift in the spiritual pressure around him. And who knows what's going to happen? Maybe he'll turn her into an arrancar or ransom her for the royal key. He snapped his fan open in irritation. This is getting more and more complicated.

The only good part that came from this is that he'll get to see Ryu again. He smiled secretively. He was fretting over how to smuggle the 'gift' across, but now that she's coming. There's no problem. Yawning he stretched his arms. Finally, he'll get –

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ryu screamed when the senkaimon opened up in midair, ejecting its passenger. Caught unaware, she tumbled down the edge and started falling, her arms flailing. A sudden jerk lifted her out of her freefall, causing her to sigh in relief.

"I didn't know you liked sky diving." A wry voice said, amused.

"Stop dangling me like a fish line and I'll tell you all about it." Ryu replied sarcastically. A slight pull on the hand that was holding hers flipped her behind Urahara's back. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Contemplating."

"What?"

"Guess."

"Umm… What you're going to give me for Christmas?"

"No."

"Come on! Just tell me!"

"I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

He sighed. No way was he going to tell her what he's really thinking. That will be a surprise, no matter what. Instead, he said, "I was thinking of the deceitful nature of my best friend and my employees."

An awkward pause hanged in the air before Tessai jumped onto the roof and greet his boss with, "Good morning, sir! What are you doing here in the morning?"

"There is my proof." He sighed to Ryu before telling him to go fix breakfast. "Let's go talk elsewhere."

"Sure, but I pick the spot." With that, she jumped off the roof and landed on the next, with Urahara right along besides her. They raced towards the outer edge of the town where the trees still exist in forest form. "I'm so glad this place still has trees. It makes the place -"

She was cut off from her sentence by a hug from Urahara. "Welcome back."

"Missed you too." She hugged him back tightly, filling herself up in his presence. "Yama-jii's considering my request to remove your permanent bane from Seirei-tei. Hopefully you'll get to come back soon."

A bitter laugh came out of him. "Who would be glad to see me or Yoruichi?"

"Idiot." Ryu retorted, releasing herself from his embrace. "You'll always find a place among me, Tori, and Tsuki. Don't you ever doubt that."

Taken aback by the vehemence in her voice, Urahara can only laugh. "Alright, I won't argue with you on that."

Sitting on the branch, Ryu looked out into the city. It's been five years since she had came to visit him. They traded letters and the like, but there's nothing better than sitting here and breathing the fresh air. However, she's not here to vacation and there's work to do. So, instead of continuing on some other topics, she asked, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes," He answered pleasantly, "There have been no major disturbances in the area, so you have a good chance of finding her. I can't sense her spiritual pressure at all, and that's probably the distance. If she's here, she will be within the Karakura perimeter."

Ryu sighed. "The best way to do that is to wait for Tsuki. She can cast better than, you. I think."

"That's another skill went down the toilet." Urahara said dramatically, feigning a sigh.

"You have your uses that are indispensable." Ryu smiled. Standing up, she held out a hand to Urahara. "Let's go! Since I have free time."

"So you ditched poor Tsuki-chan so you can go see Orihime-chan, huh?" Urahara shook his head. "Poor Tsuki-chan. She's better off never meeting such a hard-hearted and cruel person."

"I did leave a sign outside my door, you know." She defended.

"A sign?! A sign replaced Tsuki-chan in you heart?!" He leaned back on the verge of tears. "Oh woe is she who befriends the cold, cold Ryu!"

"Hey! You don't have to…" Ryu shook him by the collar, only to see that he's trying to conceal his laughter. "You bastard!"

A slight push from Ryu caused him to loose his balance, making him fall. "I'm FALLING!"

"Urahara!!" She reached out to grab him only to be flipped over and was suspended in the air again. Seeing his twinkling eyes, Ryu blushed and sighed. "Fine, you win. You managed to trick me at last from fifteen years of effort."

"Thank you for the complement." He bowed as best he could while holding on to Ryu. Pulling her up, he smiled. "Let's go see our friends"

--------------------------------------

Sorry for any errors. I'll try to write faster too.


	4. The Empress

Title: The Empress

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Notes: I am really sorry!! I got caught up in my Loveless fic.  This one will be much better. I hope. After these, the main plotline will be introduced and we will go on with the show. I probably will rewrite The High Priestess later on though.

-----------------------------------

The Empress - Queen of Heaven, the consort of the dying god; represent the creation of life, of romance, of art or business; may represent the veil of illusion; the mother of the knowledge that transcends the world

------------------------------------

_Swish, swish._

One of the unseated shinigami looked up at the sound. Widening his eyes, he swiftly moved out of the way and hurried to warn his fellow shinigami that their vice captain is in a cold mood. A look at her eyes can tell you why: they are as blank as a sheet of paper, empty of emotions and thoughts. No one can feel her spiritual presence and she moved like an assassin, silent and stealthy. Tsuki called it "senjou konsuijoutai". People often joke that she always has to control something she shouldn't. Maybe they are right, but it is the best weapon she has and it was what made her a formidable fighter. With it, she can lock every emotion away, so that no gesture or word could betray her thoughts.

Even so, her feelings boiled and raged under the mask of calm. Her anger towards Aizen and Tori, her sadness for Hinamori and those hurt by the betrayal, the fury she felt when she learned of Aizen's true nature… all of those things she cannot let out in this state of the recovering Seirei-tei. Desperately needing time and peace to think, she went to the only place she can find: the reception room for Ukitake Juushiro. No one is allowed to disturb the captain in the afternoon hours, so she will have a space to breath.

Her legs, having memorized the oft-used route, carried her to the room while she was trying to keep her composure. Closing the door, she gratefully sank upon her knees and let her control slip a little. Visualize each event, strip it until only the facts remain, decide upon the importance it has in her later judgments, and lock it back in. Repeat. She slowly proceeded to finish locking those emotions away with that method. It is a great way to analyze information, but… She shook that thought off. No time for that now. As she slowly reigned each piece of herself under control, a bemused and concerned voice called out to her, "It is not as stuffy here as the place you're in."

Shoot, she resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead. She forgot to conceal her reiatsu! "Won't I be disturbing you then?"

"A few more minutes won't matter."

With a sigh of defeat, Tsuki got up and slid the door open. A welcoming breeze blew across her face, making her smile slightly. The captain of the 13th division was seated outside on a cushion, drinking a cup of tea. He turned around and smiled at her relieved face. "Now, isn't that better?"

She nodded, and sat down beside him.

"You know -"

"I know. I should just let them out." She sighed at the inevitable argument that was about to start. It was one of the few things they don't agree on, and one they quarreled over. Even though the captain cannot argue about the advantage of her technique, he's worried about the after effects. The emotions left behind have to go somewhere. Without something to attach itself to, the feelings pile up at the bottom of her mind, becoming a burden as time passed. "But it is so hard, to let go of that control. This is the only way I could feel confident about anything that I do. I know that letting my emotions out will help me," she raised her hand to prevent Ukitake from talking. "But I won't be able to keep myself in check if I…let go."

He sighed as if she was not getting the point. "That's what friends are for."

"No, you're not doing it again," she said firmly. "Last time you tried to restrain me, I almost killed you! How -"

"You're not the only one who thought of that." He smiled triumphantly. Seeing her quizzical look, he said calmly. "Try and punch me."

Staring at him, incredulous, Tsuki was about to retort when he said gently. "Trust me for once."

Ashamed, she hung her head. She really needs to stop mistrusting everything anyone says, In return for that remark; she drew up her fist and aimed it straight toward his heart.

"See?" he replied, pleased by the result and the shocked expression on her face. "Nothing happened. Nothing could hurt me anymore as long as I have the strength to keep this barrier up."

Something, a kido, perhaps, stopped her fist inches away from its intended target and nullified the force of the blow.

"This is…amazing, taichou." Tsuki smiled at him, the first real one in weeks. Suddenly, she found herself enveloped in the captain's cloak, Ukitake's arms surrounding her.

"So, now that I have removed your fear," he laughed, "why don't you let your negative moods out so I don't have to worry as much when you are in the human world?"

"Yamamoto-sotaichou told you." Tsuki said accusingly, her ear catching the slight wheezing of his lungs and the regular beating of his heart. The contagious feeling of peace and contentment wormed its way from him into her turmoil, relaxing her. There was one that she couldn't identify though, and, try as she might, she couldn't think of a name for it. It felt warm and fuzzy, like the happiness she feels when her friends are around, but still not quite the same. Pushing the thought away, she sighed. She would give everything for things to go back to normal…

"Yes, and Ryu-chan. Especially Nanao-chan, she was really worried."

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Her muffled voice came out, causing him to pat her head comfortingly.

"So, let's get started before my other subordinates get here." Obeying, Tsuki uttered the command that will send her defense crumbling, letting loose the whirlwinds in and outside of her.

oooO.O.Oooo

Dusk's light managed to bring out the various tints of red and brown in the dark hair, causing a pair of sculpted hands to comb through them. A tired sigh escaped the man's lips as he gazed contently at the sleeping figure. Lifting her like a fragile doll, Ukitake pulled Tsuki up so it'll be easier to cradle her. Unconsciously, she shifted herself to fit the new position, muttering something about blue. He smiled. It's only when she's sleeping does the vulnerable side of her shows. He often heard of tales from Sentaro about Tsuki's wandering during her sleep at night, often muttering unknown sounds and words.

A chuckle brought forth a spasm of pain, making him wince. Staring warily at the frown appearing on Tsuki's face, he sighed when it smoothed out to its original form. He carefully leaned against the door post in order to not bump against the bruises from his back, remnants of the crazy power he could barely contain. It's no wonder at why Tsuki treasured her control so much. Without it, she would be susceptible to every emotion in the air. Physical contact was even worse, dosing her with feelings that were a hundred time strong than normal. So much that she could hear the thoughts of that person. Of course, it comes extremely handy when you need to extract information from a person, but it also has a backlash.

Tsuki cannot interpret any emotions without someone explaining it to her. It took Ryu almost five years just to explain what friendship is. Afterwards, it has gotten a little easier as she knew more and more on how to separate each emotion. Still though, she'll always need a person to tell her what she's feeling.

Bending close to her ear, Ukitake whispered to his sleeping fukutaicho. "There will be a day you will understand all feelings. I will wait for that day to come. When you can finally understand my feelings for you."

-------------------------------------------------

I really, really hate the necessity of writing this chapter. Senjou konsuijoutai - cleansing coma. I will come up names regarding with Ryu's and Tori's powers in the next chapter or so. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
